Asesino Misterioso
by Mirage-chan
Summary: 12 personas van a pasar un fin de semana a una casa de campo de los Kidou, en la cena ocurre algo, tendrán que salvar sus vidas y descubrir al culpable de todas las muertes. (Crossover Roblox-InazumaElevenGo) Parejas (EndoxNatsumi- KidouxOc- TenmaxAoi- ShindouxAkane- NishikixMidori- KirinoxKariya)
1. Chapter 1

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, son propiedad de Level-5**_

_**Roblox no me pertenece, es propiedad de Roblox Corporation (?)**_

_**Murder Mystery 2 no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nikilis**_

_**La imagen no me pertenece y fue modificada para uso de la portada.**_

_**Esto está adaptado de la versión del juego. Un crossover Inazuma Eleven Go-Roblox. Ya sé debería estar allá en cross, pero este sería el único en español DX. También +18 por si acaso luego lo pongo en M, no se me alarmen lectores que viene a leer, solo digo es solo un fic de un juego adaptado al inazuma. ¿Que me pasa que no escribo algo más interesante que estas cosas? :'v además esto es para mi colección, si quieres leer para saber quien es, adelante.**_

* * *

**Asesino Misterioso p-1**

* * *

Era una casa de campo de la familia de los Kidou para un grupo de doce personas, Yuuto y su esposa Yuka eran los anfitriones, junto con los demás que habían estado avisados de antemano para pasar un lindo fin de semana.

Todos con sus respectivas parejas llegaron, en aquella casa solo estaban algunos sirvientes que se encargarían de hacer la estancia agradable.

Las mujeres lo primero que hicieron fue ir a sus habitaciones a cambiarse para ir a bañarse a la inmensa piscina que había.

Kidou miró a su esposa mientras terminaba de cambiarse. - Yuka esta noche he mandado a que preparen una deliciosa cena para todos.

\- Con lo que sabes que me gusta comer. – dice sonrojada, luego besa sus labios. – Te espero abajo para que nademos.

Yuka fue al pasillo y se encontró con los demás- Espero que se la estén pasando bien- dijo mientras se aseguraba de que estuviesen a gusto con sus habitaciones.

Endou y Natsumi estaban organizando una competencia en la piscina, algunos se apuntaron para hacerlo con sus parejas, lucha en el agua.

Akane y Shindou salieron de su habitación ya cambiados para ir con el resto.

\- Shindou-san – Tenma se acercó para preguntar si querían unirse ya que Aoi y él si iban a competir.

Akane salta emocionada para sujetar el brazo de Shindou- Claro que aceptamos, ¿no es así amor?

Shindou solo asintió, no podía negarse ante la petición animosa de Akane.

Kidou llegó con sus sirvientes para que sirvieran las bebidas a todos.

Fue muy divertido, jugar a las luchas en agua, luego de eso algunas solo quisieron relajarse y tomar un poquito de sol, menos Midori que estaba en la sala.

Ellas hablaban de lo que se pondrían para la cena, con sus hermosos vestidos, Akane estaba muy abrazada a Yuka, en lo que conversaban.

Kirino, Shindou y Kariya estaban dentro comiendo algunos bocadillos.

\- ¡Esto es vida! - dijo Kirino mientras tomaba un refresco. - Estos dos se le quedaron mirando- ¿Qué? Ustedes lo tienen todo.

\- De acuerdo disfrútalo como quieras- dijo Kariya.

Aunque Shindou no dejaba de ver por la ventana la cercanía que había entre Akane y Yuka, pero que más podía hacer si ella había decidido amar a alguien más.

\- Shindou, Akane te ama- le animó Kirino notando como él miraba a las dos.

Suspiró- Si, eso lo sé, pero me cuesta creerlo.

Endou, Tenma, Ryoma y Midori veían un partido de futbol y eran muy escandalosos, por eso Natsumi prefería estar con las demás.

Para la hora de la cena todos estaban en sus habitaciones arreglándose, Yuka se terminó de arreglar, Kidou le ofreció el brazo y bajaron antes que los demás para asegurarse que de todo estuviera en orden.

En un momento entraron al comedor y a Yuka se le iluminaron los ojos por los postres en especial, Kidou solo sonrió al verla así de feliz.

Los demás fueron llegando y tomando asiento en la mesa, Ryoma estaba muy entusiasmado.

\- Cálmate cariño, la comida no se va a ir a ningún lado. - le regaño Midori, ya que comer era una de las cosas favoritas de él.

Endou iba por ese mismo camino, Natsumi solo se molestaba por que no se ponía así con su comida.

\- De seguro extrañas mi comida hecha con amor.

\- Si, pero un cambio de vez en cuando no está mal. – Trató de disimular el castaño.

Kidou ordenó que se sirviera en los platos, luego mandó a todo el personal a descansar por lo que restaba de la noche, de todas formas, luego se encargarían de hacer un poco la limpieza más tarde.

Todos estaban muy animados conversando y con una cena magnífica, todos brindaron con una copa de vino por estar juntos. Unas vacaciones que nadie olvidaría.

Mientras disfrutaban de la cena, las luces se apagaron de repente y no se veía nada, todos empezaron a tener un poco de miedo, las luces volvieron y Aoi al ver a su lado pegó un grito desgarrador, todos de inmediato se levantaron de la mesa escandalizados por ver clavado un cuchillo en la espalda de Tenma.

Entre Midori y Akane ayudaron a Aoi para que se alejara un poco, él cuerpo de su marido yacía ahí sentado y con la cabeza recostada en el plato que estaba comiendo minutos atrás.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- preguntó con histeria Shindou.

\- Todos cálmense, Kidou ¿tienes enemigos? O ¿tu padre?

\- No que yo sepa, esto es muy extraño. Creo que el asesino sigue en casa. – Kidou estaba pensativo. – O tal vez alguno de nosotros pudo hacerlo sin sospechas.

\- Eso quiere decir que todos somos sospechosos, pero si somos amigos y no tenemos intenciones de lastimarnos.

Kidou dijo que había en la casa diferentes sitios en los que ocultarse, Shindou no dudó en proteger a Akane y solo fueron a la sala con algunos, Aoi estaba muy mal por la perdida de su amado esposo.

Kirino trató de llamar por teléfono, pero no había tono en la línea, Kariya intentó con el móvil, pero no había señal.

\- Qué haremos hasta entonces ¿ser presas del asesino? - preguntó Natsumi.

Todos comenzaron a mirarse, la confianza que había estaba desapareciendo, así que todos decidieron ir por sus cuentas a buscar un lugar seguro.

Aoi estaba con sus amigas, pero en cierto punto se desvía quedando vulnerable, en un pasillo más debajo de la casona, ella se encontraba mirando a donde ir, miró que una sombra le cubría y volteó dando un grito de terror al ver el filo del cuchillo.

Yuka fue testigo de la muerte de su amiga, aquella persona solo fue tras ella para que no se interpusiera, ella corrió tratando de ocultarse, subió las escaleras.

Mientras Ryoma encontró en un lugar un arma de fuego con el cual defender a sus preciados amigos.

\- Dime que esto no está pasando. – dijo Midori.

\- Tenemos que encontrar al desgraciado. – Luego apunta a la puerta y esta se abre, con Shindou y Akane entrando.

\- Wow por favor, no nos lastimes. - pidió Shindou creyendo que su amigo era el asesino a la vez que protegía a Akane tras de sí.

\- Que va, es solo para defensa.

Mientras Yuka estaba en una de las recámaras suplicando por su vida.

\- Lo siento tanto, no puedo dejar que hables. - le clavó aquel cuchillo.

Ella se sujetó su vientre y con sus ultimas fuerzas manchó un poco con su mano la ropa blanca del asesino con sangre.

El tiempo pasó Kidou subió las escaleras y encontró el cuerpo sin vida de Yuka, estaba tirada en el suelo, él gritó eso hizo que todos corrieran al sitio viendo a una más de las víctimas.

Akane no lo soportó y comenzó a llorar, Shindou la abrazó fuerte e impidió que siguiera viendo, la sacaron de ahí.

Ryoma miró a la persona que tenía una casi imperceptible mancha de sangre en la camisa blanca. Ahora sabía que no era alguien de fuera sino de adentro.

Al notar como Ryoma le dirigió la mirada, trató de cubrir aquella huella de sangre con el traje.

Todos volvieron a bajar. - Aoi se nos separó hace rato. – dijo Midori preocupada de que la peli azul no volviese. – Iré a buscarla.

\- Yo voy contigo- Se ofrece Akane, aún dolida y no quería perder al resto de amigas.

\- No vayas, si te pasa algo...- dijo Shindou a la vez que sujetaba la mano de ella.

\- No te preocupes hermano, yo las acompaño. – Dijo Kirino para que no se preocupara.

Ellos fueron a buscarla, el resto se quedó tratando de ir por toda la casa para ver señal de algún intruso, pero nada.

Nishiki tenía dudas de usar el arma, estaba viendo que estuviese cargada para defender a los que más quería. Al voltear de vuelta el asesino había desaparecido.

Los tres investigaron varios lugares hasta dar con el cuerpo de Aoi, ellas gritaron y empezaron a llorar porque temían por sus vidas Kirino se encargó de apartarla y luego vieron a otra persona conocida.

\- Nuestra amiga también...- Lloró Akane.

\- Lo lamento tanto, era una buena chica.

\- ¡Quiero que esto termine!

\- Claro que terminará, los tres vamos de vuelta con los demás.

\- Si, es mejor permanecer juntos.

Cuando iban caminando, el asesino iba detrás y su primera víctima fue Kirino, rápidamente tomó a Midori y acabó de igual forma con ella.

Akane volteó y los vio tirados. – No, usted no.

\- Lo lamento tanto querida Akane, no dejaré testigos. - Akane salió corriendo y éste fue tras ella.

Ella llegó con el resto gritando. - ¡Los mató! - se abrazó a Shindou.

Ryoma sabiendo que su amada Midori había muerto no se lo perdonaría, intentó disparar y porque le tembló la mano falló, el asesino dejó ver un cuchillo- ¡Maldición! - gritó y volvió a disparar esta vez dándole.

Hubo gritos de los sobrevivientes al detonarse el segundo disparo y ver el cuerpo caer.

Kariya estaba devastado por perder a Kirino, al igual que Shindou, este siendo su mejor amigo, solo quedaban Endo, Natsumi, Shindou, Akane, Kariya y Ryoma.

Kidou lo había planeado todo y se llevó almas inocentes, al final murió a manos de un hombre el cual le arrancó a muchas personas importante incluida la compañera de su vida.

* * *

_**Me encanta el juego, me gusta ser inosente, aunque ser el Murder tiene la ventaja de conseguir moneditas para comprar cajas y ver que cosas chulas toca eso si no te muestras ante los demás, ser el Sheriff es algo difícil porque en cualquier momento aun sin sacar el arma eres la primera víctima, aunque porteger es su deber. Si eres inocente y te encuentras con el arma y le das al murder eres un héroe. x3**_

* * *

**_Continuará..._**


	2. Jugando MM 2

**Jugando M. M.2**

* * *

Todos se habían reunido a través de sus dispositivos para jugar un juego llamado Murder Mystey 2, en cada uno de sus hogares cada pareja estaba tras sus ordenadores o tablets, todos guardaban distancia para no darse cuenta de quienes eran.

Yuka miró a los otros en el servidor privado que había creado y saltó, algunos se reunieron cerca de ella y luego fueron a decidir el lugar para jugar, así que algunos escogieron la mansión 2, todos estaban esperando a ser asignados.

\- Bueno ¿qué te ha tocado? - Preguntó Yuka a su esposo.

\- Inocente, mi vida. - solo dibujó una sonrisa pues sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

\- Vale, es que no confío en nadie ahora mismo.

\- ¿A ti no te tocó ser algo?

\- Pues no.

Natsumi tenía el juego en tablet al igual que Endo.

\- Es mi primera vez jugando un juego y espero ganar- Natsumi escribió en el chat.

\- Yo te defiendo. - escribió Endou.

Natsumi se enterneció y posó una mano en el hombro de él, mientras todos se reunían en el centro de la sala para esperar el primer ataque.

\- Que comience la cacería de monedas y traten de sobrevivir. - dijo Tenma.

Todos fueron a buscar monedas, Ryoma estaba con los ojos abiertos tratando de proteger a los demás, miraba a Midori para ver si no era ella, pero no era ya que Midori hubiera dado señales matándolo de inmediato.

Akane estaba junto a Shindou corriendo por todo el sitio recolectando monedas, Kirino estaba con Kariya buscando a ver quien era el asesino y por qué seguía tan silencioso, Tenma estaba en la cocina recolectando muchas monedas que estaban ahí y por casualidades de la vida Kidou pasó y viendo que no había nadie a la vista sacó el cuchillo y le dio a Tenma.

Todos se alertaron, Tenma en casa gritó porque fue eliminado y lo peor fue que no vio quien era, Kidou salió corriendo.

\- ¿Has escuchado? - preguntó Yuka a Kidou.

\- Dios, si, que miedo, está atacando.

Yuka comenzaba a dudar de él, todos fueron a ver y vieron al personaje de Tenma en la cocina, luego se dispersaron asustados, había un pasaje secreto en la chimenea y Aoi fue por ahí, Kidou viendo su oportunidad la siguió y Yuka confiada de él lo siguió, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que él era.

\- Oh, pero que mentiroso, si eres tú el murder .

\- No escaparás de mí.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí, no me mates!

Kidou la siguió, ella salió de la chimenea y dobló subiendo por unas escaleras y entró a la habitación que conectaba con el pasadizo secreto y él termina con ella.

\- Ya verás, el Sheriff nos vengará. - dijo Yuka un poco molesta porque no la dejó seguir con vida.

\- Eso si los dejo. - rio porque lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Los que habían perdido la partida solo estaban expectantes y no acusaban ya que habían impuesto la regla del silencio.

Kidou se fue por el agujero en la pared de la habitación para bajar y salir por la chimenea, se trató de fusionar con el resto y volvió a subir de primero seguido de los otros y vieron el cuerpo del personaje de Yuka.

\- ¡Dios, ya eliminaron a Yuka! - dijo Akane.

\- Debe ser uno de nosotros. – escribió Shindou.

\- ¿Nadie ha visto a Aoi? – preguntó Midori en el chat.

\- Ya morí. – escribió la peli azul

\- Encontraremos al culpable. - escribió Akane.

Por accidente Kidou presionó la tecla uno y dejó ver por milésimas de segundos el objeto afilado y lo volvió a esconder.

Akane, Midori y Kirino tomaron camino hacia el pasadizo, los otros iban por el corredor para bajar, Kidou viendo más oportunidad de eliminarlos, Kirino no se percató de que estaba Kidou detrás y fue eliminado, Midori volteó y se llevó el susto de su vida al ver el cuchillo en frente y al personaje de Kidou, fue eliminada y sin importar Akane logró salir corriendo.

Midori ya que sabía que Ryoma era el sheriff le pidió ser vengada, Akane venía corriendo y justo todos salen huyendo, Ryoma dispara a Kidou pero falla y salta para alejarse y tener otra oportunidad y esta vez le da.

\- ¡Toma! - dice Ryoma muy alegre y luego lo escribe.

Natsumi y Endou sentían que los juegos nuevos de esta generación eran algo violentos, pero en especial la castaña sentía algo diferente al jugar un videojuego y el que había ganado le hacía muy feliz.

Kariya estaba riendo porque Kirino perdió.

\- Me fie demasiado en Kidou-san.

\- No tienes que confiar en nadie en este juego.

\- Cuando me toque te juro que serás el primero.

\- Tranquila princesa.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
